Can't Get You Out of My Mind
by White gardenia petals
Summary: Kaoru has been having a hard time dealing with his feelings for his twin brother...will he give up and move on? Or is his love meant to be realized? Slight OOC. Cross-dressing, Lemons, and Twincest!
1. Turbulent Thoughts

**Hello everyone, it's been a while since I updated~ Staring a New story * I know didn't finish Midnight Piano yet ;0;~ Another OHSHC Fanfic *Yaaa* I can't seem to get enough of this series~ This time I wrote on my faveorite pairing! Hikaru and Kaoru! ヾ(＠°▽°＠)ﾉ Yeah...can't get enough of them (〃∇〃). This will have lemons but I wanted to have plot too so just gotta wait for your lemony goods ;D**

**This was un beta'd so there might be mistakes here and there, gomen~**

**Please enjoy this and feed back is welcome with open arms! Flames...you can keep them to your selves (｀×´)**

**Disclamiers: Do not own or will ever own Ouran~ Just letting my fantasy play with the boys for a while~ (^ε^)**

* * *

><p>Everyone at Ouran High school was busy preparing for the school's biggest festival. The school had been divided into two teams, Team Red and Team White. Team White was to be lead by Tamaki and Team Red by Kyouya. Hikaru was in Team White with Haruhi. Kaoru was in Team Red with both Mori and Hunny. The twins for the first time in a while had been separated due to the luck of the draw. Everyday there had been meetings to discuss and plan the big day. Kaoru had been feeling a bit neglected but had come to decide that maybe this was best. That he can use this as an opportunity to finally break free from his twin, to use this time to maybe, give enough space between them so that his heart can move on. Kaoru had been carrying forbidden feelings for his brother for so many years. He wants love, but due to cruel faith he fallen for the person who he knows he couldn't have. He feels that he can't confine in anyone because once they know what he is thinking, they will be disgusted and worst let Hikaru, the one person he has tried hard to hide his feeling from, know.<p>

_I know it's wrong, that you are not supposed to have these dirty, impure feelings but what can I do? I love him so much, and I know that if he ever found out, it will be the end of us, even our relationship as brothers will change. But, I don't know how much longer I can keep these feelings to myself. _Kaoru thought to himself as he was walking down the school halls. He was carrying supplies for his Team's meeting. Everyone seemed so excited and full of energy, but he felt so drained and tried. He just wanted to escape. To his surprise even Hikaru was quite heavily invested in these silly events_. Hmm… well he does get to be with the person he loves, while I'll be forced to watch from the sidelines. _Kaoru didn't harbour any feeling s of hate towards Haruhi but it was very hard not to be jealous. As he was busy wallowing in his dark thoughts, he wasn't aware of the two people who just turned the same corner he was entering and bumped into them.

"Kaoru! Ouch…," Hikaru said as he rubbed his head. "Are you ok? I'm sorry."

"Sorry, Kaoru…we got caught up in a conversation and didn't see you." Haruhi replied apologetically.

"Oh…I'm good. It's no problem." Kaoru replied with a weak simile. He tried to hide his embarrassment by trying to busy himself with collecting the fallen articles. _Why did I have to run into these two? The saying 'speak of the devil' never applied as well as now. _

"Umm, I got to go. I have to deliver these things soon. You know how Kyouya can get." Kaoru said with a forced laugh. As he turned to leave, his arm was grabbed by Hikaru.

"Hey, are you sure you're alright? You don't look so well. Your face looks so flushed. Are you tried?" Hikaru asked with concern lacing his features as he pulled Kaoru to him.

"Hehe…I'm fine. Don't worry, you know just a little worn out being made delivery boy," Kaoru said to reassure his brother. "Oh, I really better get going Hikaru, bye Haruhi." He pulled back his arm; turned around and left.

"Something is up with him. I don't why but lately he has been avoiding me, even more then before." Hikaru said to Haruhi.

"Well, he doesn't seem like his energetic self. Maybe it is this whole thing?"

"I don't know… if that was the case I don't see why he would be acting the same at home…and for the past couple of months,"

"What? That long?" Haruhi asked a little surprised.

"Yeah, well he's still there, but it's like he trying to keep a distance. I want to talk to him as soon as possible but we have this festival to get through, our schedules don't allow us to meet up easily. You know I think maybe he found out…"

"Huh? Found out what…oh I see…don't worry, I'm sure he is just stressed, as soon as these events are over just ask him about it," Haruhi said with a smile. "You could use this opportunity as well, positive things could result…"

"Yeah, I will do just that, thanks Haruhi," Hikaru replied blushing. "Now we better hurry and hand these materials to milord."

"Ughh…don't remind me…I don't even want to think about what he wants to do with these." Haruhi said with a huge sigh as she glanced at the gold sequin fabric in her hands.

As soon as Kaoru entered the room his friends noticed his sullen mood both Honey and Mori exchanged looks of concern.

"Here are the papers and materials." Kaoru said sullenly as he placed the stuff on the center desk. He went over to his seat and plopped down on it.

"Thank you." Kyouya replied a little irked by Kaoru recent mood swings, it was bringing team moral down. If it was Hikaru it wouldn't be as worrisome, not welcomed either, but expected. He was already used to it though, and knew how to deal with it (by dealing with it…he meant ignoring) due to his lover eccentric personality. No one could rival him in that department. "Now let's get the meeting under way." Kyouya announced.

Honey had noticed and grown quite concerned with Kaoru's recent behaviour he had an idea what could be the source of it though. After the meeting ended he got up and approached Kaoru.

"Kaoru chan!" He called out.

Kaoru Jumped when he heard him and turned towards the boy. "Oh! Hunny, you scared me… uh what's up?"

"Here! You need this." Honey said as he stuck out a lollipop.

"Umm…Thank you but…"

"Take it!"

"Ok, fine." Kaoru replied exasperated. Taking the lollipop he noticed Honey peering at him, intently.

"Ahhh…is there anything else?" He was starting to feel nervous. Despite his looks, Hunny was quite perceptive. At the moment he felt as if he was in an interrogation room.

"You've been such a downer lately." Honey said in a direct tone.

"Oh really…I have? Hehe…it must be the whole festival. You know it's been quite a lot of work." Kaoru replied trying to quickly find a way out of this conversation.

"Oh really? That's all that's been getting to you?" Hunny asked suspiciously.

"Ah, I have to go." Kaoru said getting up and packing.

"Think about Hikaru ne? You're hurting him as well." Hunny said as he turned to leave.

"Wha…? Hikaru? What do you mean?" Kaoru asked.

"Hmmm I wonder about that as well…either way…it's not good to keep things bottled up, you end up hurting the ones near you and yourself."

Kaoru was stunned; he just stared after Hunny as he left. _What the…? Wait did he realized my feelings for him? No…impossible…then why would he mention Hikaru!_ _God, I'm so worn out. I need some sleep. I don't think I can face anyone's questions…._

Kaoru made his way out, successfully avoiding anymore confrontations with others. He made his way to the family limo as it pulled up to the school grounds and entered. He let out a sigh as he let himself relax and tried to clear his mind. _What a long day… I wonder when Hikaru is coming home…I could call him_, _I want to hear his voice…have I really been hurting him?_

After debating himself for a few moments, he pulled out his cell and called Hikaru. He was getting nervous; he hadn't really talked to him in days. They only really exchanged brief words these past few weeks. After a few rings Hikaru picked up.

"Kaoru? How are you? I missed you know. Where are you now?"

Kaoru quitely chuckled to himself. It was like Hikaru to throw a barrage of questions like that. He didn't know how much he missed his voice until now. "Ah, I'm heading home now. The meeting finished earlier for us, so yah. How about you? When are you done?"

"Aww, I was hoping we could go home together, well I'm not sure when we will be let out. Tamaki has been changing his mind on the theme constantly. Which is driving everyone crazy! I would love to sneak out, but I can't. Wait, I think I can try!"

Hikaru was partially stunned that Kaoru actually called him. It's been so long since they had a real conversation. Hikaru glanced back into the classroom in case he was signalled to return.

"Woah! No, I don't want you getting into trouble Hika." Kaoru respond laughing. "I know you can, but trust me they will notice you missing."

"Hey, Kaoru…"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad that you called, I really did miss you. I know that you've been busy, we both have been…but I've been so worried, you seem really sad and distant. Did…did I do something?" Hikaru asked quietly.

"No, No! You did nothing!" Kaoru said quickly. _If it was anyone it's me!_ "I'm sorry Hikaru if I caused you to worry. I'm fine, really! It's just this whole thing as gotten to me. I'm not really in the mood to participate in this. I find it so silly, you know?"

"Ok, I see…well it will be over soon, just four more days, so don't worry, Ka-chan." Hiakru said. _He's lying to me…again. I know something is up…I wonder...I will confront him tonight. I just can't wait until this festival is over…_

"I know…" Kaoru replied sighing. He hated lying to his twin, but what could he do? Tell the truth?

"I got to go. I will be coming home in an hour or so. So wait up for me, kay?"

"Ah, ok," _What's wrong with me? He's just going to be away for a little while longer…maybe this punishment for what I was doing to him?_

Hikaru sensed the dejected feelings of Kaoru, he didn't know what's up but an idea popped into his head. He took the phone and spoke directly into the mouth piece. In a seductive whisper he said, "See. You. Later."

"HIKARU?" Karou all but yelled blushing furiously. "What was that about?"

Laughing Hikaru replied "Later." hanging up. _Hmmm interesting, that was not his usual response…did I sense genuine embarrassment?_ He thought to himself as he entered back into the room again.

"What the…? What was that voice for? Oh god, his voice…" A shiver ran through him as he remembered how his voice had sounded. "God, getting this flustered because of a few words…"

He turned to window and stared out. _Could I dare hope? That he feels the same? Or am I just in a foolish dream?_

* * *

><p><strong><em>More to come, until then please review~ Ja ne everyone （‐＾▽＾‐）<em>**


	2. Confrontations

**Hello Everyone!~ (*＾ー＾)ノ! New chapter is up, I hope you enjoy this one as well. I really hope it doesn't seem like it's moving too fast ^^;; It's has a little taste of lemons and lots of fluff **(〃∇〃)****

**Thank you for the lovely reviews~ Makes me want to work hard :D**

**This wasn't beta'd so there might be mistakes here and there, gomen (._.)''**

Now on with the story~ :D

* * *

><p><strong><em>Last Chapter...<em>**

_Laughing Hikaru replied "Later." hanging up. Hmmm interesting, that was not his usual response…did I sense genuine embarrassment? He thought to himself as he entered back into the room again._

_"What the…? What was that voice for? Oh god, his voice…" Kaoru shivered as he remembered how his voiced sounded. "God, getting this flustered because of a few words…"_

_He turned to window and stared out. Could I dare hope? That he feels the same? Or am I just in a foolish dream?_

* * *

><p>After a while the limo pulled up to the mansion. He let himself out and made his way over to the main entrance. He glanced at his watch. "10:30…so late". <em>Going to take a shower first before anything…<em>

Kaoru dropped his things down and went over to the insuite bathroom. The bath was already prepared for him; he removed his clothes and entered. After washing himself, he went over to the tub to soak and relax. The warm water relaxed his tense body but did little to calm his mind.

"Hikaru…" Kaoru whispered to himself. He felt a little lonely; before all this Hikaru would be here or near. After a while he got up, grabbed a towel and dried himself as walked back into their shared room. Checking the watch again as he grabbed his pyjamas. "Maybe he's going to be a little late? I'm so tired." _Don't think about it, he's just working now…nothing more…_

Yawning he climbed into their bed and unconsciously moved over to Hikaru's side and lied down taking in his scent, Hikaru was always his source of comfort but lately it was because of him that his mind and heart were both restless. As soon as he was starting to drift off he heard the door open and soon Hikaru's voice followed calling out to him.

"Hikaru, I'm here." Kaoru said as he sat up. Hikaru walked into the room and saw his twin already in bed and from the looks of it seemed like he woke him up. "Kaoru! Were you asleep? Sorry." Hikaru said as he sat next to Kaoru.

"No, I was just about to fall sleep so technically you didn't really wake me up." Kaoru said with a small smile trying to reassue his brother.

"Really? Ok then, wait up for me. I need to go take a shower and will be back," Hikaru said as he ran his hand through Kaoru's hair. He leaned over and whispered "Also, as I said earlier… we need to talk."

"Ehh?" _What is he doing? If he is still acting the part of the host…this is just confusing me, why is he doing this?_ _He is making me weak, making my resolve crumble before me. _As Hikaru went to get up Kaoru grabbed his hand stopping him.

"Hikaru? Why...why are you doing this? _I can't take this anymore," _Kaoru pleaded as tears started streaming down his face. "You're making me go back on my promise. "

"Wha-what, Kaoru?" Hikaru asked startled as he went over and climbed into the bed and pulled Kaoru onto his lap. "Ka chan? Please tell me what's wrong? What do mean your resolves? What's breaking?" Deep down Hikaru was scared but he tried to put on a calm face, he knew he had to remain calm.

"I love you! I LOVE you! Not as a brother, but as a man would love a woman!" Kaoru said between sobs. _I'm so sorry, I know you will push me away and be disgusted. _

"I know you like Haruhi, and don't-need to deal with this-but you…and your action -I'm sorry." Kaoru got up to escape and run but Hikaru grabbed him and pulled him back. Kaoru refused to face him as he kept his head turned away.

"Kaoru look at me," Hikaru pleaded. "Please look at me,"

After a few moments Kaoru slowly turned his head and made eye contact.

"First, I love you as well, it's the same, I feel the same… and I don't love you only as a brother…I want to make you mines and mines alone"

"Hikaru…?" Kaoru gazed up at him and saw the sincerity of his confession on his face. "No...no." He started shaking his head._ Is he lying to me?_

"I'm not done yet, Haruhi is just a friend. JUST a friend, she found about my feelings for you, how I will never know. She pushed me to confess to you. Kaoru, I'm sorry that I made you cry. I never meant to; I thought I would burden you, and disgust you with these feelings if I told you! I thought you will push me away. Wait, was this why you were so distant? "

"Yeah…" Kaoru started as he nodded his head. "I thought it would be best if I just tried to forget these feelings for you, to just push you away until they left…" He finished as looked away. "I didn't know what to do; I never thought that you would feel the same,"

"I wonder what happened to us. We used to tell each other everything... at least we got this settled right? No more hiding and misunderstandings ne?" Hikaru said with a small smile as he wiped his brother's tears.

"Yeah…I'm just… in shock, that you feel the same Hikaru…I'm so happy… happy." Kaoru said as he wrapped his arms around Hikaru.

"I'm glad, I'm pretty delighted as well, but I feel so bad…that I caused you to cry." Hikaru said feeling guilty as he looked away.

"No…it was my fault, I shouldn't have bottled it all up, but this wasn't something I could exactly openly talk about."

"I see what you mean; I kept my feelings to myself as well…so we were both in the wrong," Hikaru said with a small smile and then he turned serious and asked quietly "Kaoru, can I kiss you?"

Kaoru gazed up at him and as he stared Hikaru started to get more nervous as his face grew warmer "Do you really need to ask?" Kaoru asked laughing softly.

Kaoru moved until he was straddling Hikaru's lap, and wrapped his arms around his neck. _God, how long I wanted this…and to think that Hikaru wants me too…I really hope this is not a dream…that I'm not still asleep._

"Hmm, I will take that as a yes." Hikaru said as he took Kaoru's chin into his hands and slowly pulling his face until their lips met. The kiss started out slowly and soft, after a few seconds they pulled back looking at one another. They were both blushing and flustered, their hearts racing as this was their first kiss with each other.

"How long I have waited…" Hikaru whispered.

"How long you've waited? What about me?" Kaoru said pretending to be offended.

Guilt started forming in Hikaru's heart as he said, "I'm sorry; I hurt you…I should have noticed sooner that you were hurting…"

Shaking his head Kaoru said, "You can't take the blame alone, besides we can make up for lost time right?"

"Will make sure to make it up to you," Hikaru said as he stroked his brother's cheek.

"Oh, don't worry...you will." Kaoru said with a small grin forming. Next moment, Kaoru went in for another kiss. Hikaru was caught off guard for a moment before he started to respond. As the kiss deepened Kaoru gladly gave control over to his twin. Hikaru started to get a little braver and ran his tongue across his brother's lip asking for entrance, and Kaoru opened up for him. As his tongue went in Kaoru let out a moan, he moved up on Hikaru's lap rubbing against him. Hikaru felt a bulge and it was clear immediately what was happening.

Embarrassment went thorough Kaoru's mind for a split second before desire took over again.

Hikaru pulled back breaking their kiss. He looked at his twin before him, panting, flushed and aroused. He glanced down at Kaoru's lips swollen from their kisses; he ran his finger tips gently over them. As he looked into Kaoru's eyes he saw desire, love and lust written there.

"Seeing you like this is…really testing my will power…," Hikaru said huskily. "I want to touch you…may I?" He hesitantly asked blushing.

"Yes," Kaoru replied as he moved from Hikaru's lap pulling Hikaru with him. Hikaru understood what was asked of him. He manoeuvred them until Kaoru was underneath him.

Kaoru reached up and started to push the hem of Hikaru's shirt up. Hikaru smirked as he sat up and pulled his T-shirt over his head and tossed it aside. "Well, well someone is eager no?" He asked teasingly.

"Well, someone got me all hot and bothered so they better take responsibility," Kaoru responded. _ I've seen his body so many times…but still…so amazingly sexy…_ "Mmmm nice…" Kaoru whispered as he ran his hands over Hikaru's chest. Hikaru shivered as his twin's hands roamed over his body. He always admired from a distance. As close as they were he didn't often see his brother shirtless as they grew older, only little glimpses once in a while. He wanted to take some time to explore his body, to memorize it.

"My turn," Hikaru said as he started to unbutton Kaoru's night shirt. When the last button was undone Hikaru pushed the shirt aside and immediately went down capturing a nipple in his mouth, licking and sucking it. Kaoru released a gasp as his back arched at the new sensation. Hikaru then grabbed the other nipple between his fingers and began pinching and teasing it making them both erect and swollen. Soon Kaoru was just squirming, moaning and calling out his brother's name.

Hikaru soon ceased his torture and ministrations on Kaoru's nipples. "I'm not done…" Hikaru replied as his hand travelled further down. He ran his hand over Kaoru's arousal; Kaoru hissed and let out a groan, "You're being a tease, Hikaru" Kaoru said between pants.

Hikaru slipped his hand into his brother's pants and grabbed his member and slowly started running his hand over it. It was so hot and hard. He stopped for a moment to help discard the pants. "Well what did you expect from me? I can't resist," He replied smirking as he started to stroke it.

"Nhhnnn! Oh god, ahhh…" Kaoru gasped out. He started to buck his hips looking for more contact, at this moment he didn't care at all if he looked wanton.

"Love hearing you…does it feel good?" Hikaru asked as he storked his brother further. He was getting turned on by the site and sounds of his brother.

"Yess! Ahhh…." Kaoru gasped out.

Using his precome as lubricant he kept pace as he stroked Kaoru's manhood. It was an erotic site, his brother lay moaning and groaning calling his name. His eyes glazed with lust, panting, and a fine sheen of sweat covering him. It was vision more beautiful and erotic then any of his fantasies. Hikaru leaned over a kissed Kaoru lips and descended down kissing and sucking his neck, marking him_. Hmmm wonder what he will think when he finds this…_

Hikaru stopped, pulled back and started to unbuckle his belt and remove his pants freeing his arousal. He moved back on top of Kaoru and kissed him again.

"Hika…I'm close…soon…" Kaoru said to his brother as he felt heat coiling in his lower abdomen.

"Me too …" Hikaru said as he took Kaoru's hand moved downwards. Kaoru grabbed his arousal and Hikaru's his and they stroked it together. Using their precome as lubricant they moved together, rubbing and stroking.

Soon their moans and grunts filled the room.

"So…close…ahhh…ohh…I'm going too… HIKARU!" Kaoru's back arced as he came releasing his cum, Hikaru pulled back to watch his twin climax. He kept his eyes locked with Kaoru's but soon they slid closed as his orgasm ran through him. That was all the elder needed to push him over the edge and he came seconds after. Hikaru slumped over Kaoru using his elbows to hold him. Kaoru wrapped his arms around Hikaru running his hand over his lover's back gently creasing as they caught their breaths and came back to their down from their orgasms.

Hikaru pulled back a little to look at Kaoru; he took his sweat matted bangs and brushed it aside smiling as he went down to kiss his forehead.

"Hey…how are you feeling?"

"Good…real good, but now I need to take a shower again." Kaoru replied smiling.

"You were quite vocal tonight." Hikaru stated with a smirk.

"Shut it!" Kaoru said blushing; he tried to cover his faced with his arms. "Whose fault is it? Okay!"

Chuckling Hikaru moved Kaoru's arms and kissed him. "Don't worry it's not like anyone heard you okay? Besides it was quite a turn on…"

"Oh was it? Anyways we better get cleaned up…another bath for me."

"Well, I was supposed to take one earlier but someone distracted me…want to go in together?" Hikaru asked as he moved off his twin. He got off the bed and offered his hand to his lover.

"Yeah" Kaoru said taking the outstretched hand, lacing their fingers as they made their way to the bathroom. _Finally, to be able to be with Hikaru like this. I'm so happy. _Kaoru lend over and snuggled closer to Hikaru letting out a content sigh as gazed up at him.

"Mines," Kaoru whispered.

Softly chuckling Hikaru replied "Yours,"

After their shower they were both laying in bed together. Hikaru had his arms wrapped around Kaoru pulling him to his chest. Kissing his neck Hikaru whispered. "Wanted to hold you like this for a long time."

"Well I wanted to be held by you." Kaoru replied softly as he moved his neck to give space to Hikaru's kisses.

"Mmmm…ahhh…are you leaving another one? How will I explain them?"

In between kisses Hikaru said, "Let them think what they want to."

"Fine then, but we need to sleep! I need to sleep, there is school tomorrow," Turning around and facing Hikaru he continued. "After this silly event… there will be a break…then we can…you know…"

"We can what?" Hiakru asked knowing full well at what his lover was hinting at.

Kaoru glared at him blushing, "You know very well what I'm saying!"

Laughing Hikaru said "I'm sorry, I was joking…you know I like it when you blush like that…it's too cute"

"Yes…apparently my discomfort turns you on." Kaoru retorted. He sat up and leaned over to turn off their lamp. Yawning Kaoru said, "Now sleep, I know you have to meet up with your team early in the morning."

"Yes, yes" Hikaru said he moved to snuggle. With one last kiss they fell asleep in one another's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this chapter, there is more to come~ Please Review...Until then...Ja ne~ （‐＾▽＾‐）<strong>


	3. Early Morning

**Hello Minna! I hope you enjoyed your break, I did :) *School is fast approaching for me…;_;* The third Chapter is up! I hope you enjoy it ^^**

**Once again this was un bete'd so there might be mistakes here and there...gomen :(**

**Note: Hikaru...has piercings :) That is one of three things I changed about him...the others are not related to his appearance but other things that will revel themselves as the story goes along.**

**Now...on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Last Chapter...<em>**

_"We can what?" Hikaru asked knowing full well at what his lover was hinting at._

_Kaoru glared at him blushing, "You know very well what I'm saying!"_

_Laughing Hikaru said "I'm sorry, I was joking…you know I like it when you blush like that…it's too cute"_

_"Yes…apparently my discomfort turns you on." Kaoru retorted. He sat up and leaned over to turn off their lamp. Yawning Kaoru said, "Now sleep, I know you have to meet up with your team early in the morning."_

_"Yes, yes" Hikaru said he moved to snuggle. With one last kiss they fell asleep in one another's arms._

* * *

><p>Kaoru was between the borders of sleep and awaking, he felt the warm body that was near him and subconsciously snuggled closer to it, soon though he heard a faint ringing noise and that got louder and louder as he was pulled from his slumber.<p>

"Wha? That noise…?" Kaoru glanced around trying to place it then it came to him what it was. "Hikaru, Hikaru…your cell is ringing…make it stop." Kaoru said a little annoyed that his sleep was cut short.

"Wha…? Phone?" Hikaru asked with a sleep muddled brain.

"Yeah, the phone…I think its milord calling." Kaoru said as he propped himself up with his elbows yawning. There is no one else that it could have been, only Tono will call at the most outrageous hours.

Groaning at hearing 'Milord' Hikaru moved into action picking up his cell. He flipped it open giving a curt hello.

"HIKARU! TEAM WHITE!" Tamaki all but yelled into the phone causing Hikaru and Kaoru to wince.

"Milord, you know it's like 7am." Hikaru stated exasperated. Chuckling quietly Kaoru moved on top of Hikaru to snuggle but to also try and listen in, although his job was made a lot easier since it was Tamaki calling. Slowly he wrapped his arms around Hikaru and started to kiss and lick his unoccupied ear, he bit Hikaru's earring and gently tugged it with his teeth. Hikaru groaned at the sudden actions his twin was instigating, pulling the phone from his ear he looked at Kaoru whispering, "What are you doing?"

Kaoru stopped and shifted until he was face to face with Hikaru, with a mischievous grin crossing his face his just shrugged. Grinning back Hikaru slipped his hand underneath Kaoru's nightshirt and started stroking and rubbing his back. A small moan escaped him as he felt Hikaru's hand slide down his back. Letting a content sigh, Kaoru relaxed into the soft creases and laid down resting his head in the crook of Hikaru's neck.

"Hikaru! Are you still there? Did you hang up on me? Oh Hikaru you better have not!" Tamaki cried from the phone. Placing it back to his ear Hikaru said, "Would you calm down please, it's early in the morning and I did not hang up, but you're close to making me. What did you call about?"

"I know that it's morning, I just called to remind you that the meeting starts at 10AM SHARP! OK! I will see you then, also…" Tamaki was suddenly cut off mid speech when a cranky and very annoyed voice came through the phone.

"Hello Hikaru, Kaoru, ignore any further calls from this fool. Thank you." Then the phone was hung up.

Surprised was an understatement, they looked at one another and then busted into laughter. Kaoru first to recover a little and said between bouts of laughter, "Was that who we think it is?"

"Definitely," Hikaru said trying to hold off another bout. "Milord and Kyouya! Together! "

"When I think of it we should have seen that coming." Kaoru said sobering a little.

Hikaru also sobering up said "I just want to know how long, and if I can use this piece of information somehow."

Rolling his eyes Kaoru pointed out that if he dared tried anything Kyouya will do something pretty bad in retaliation and that the idea is best left alone. "I don't think it's wise to mess with him…he's as bad as Hunny when he's in one of his moods, if not worse…which I'm starting to think he is…" Kaoru said shivering a little.

Tightening his arm around Kaoru, Hikaru said "Don't worry, but I'm sure I can get away with a little teasing."

Kaoru raised his eyebrow at the comment prompting Hikaru to relent. "Ok fine, you win. I'm not going to do anything." Hikaru said with a pout.

Chuckling quietly Kaoru moved up until he was eye to eye with Hikaru and leaned down kissing him lightly, then stopping he whispered against his lips "Good."

Hikaru snaked his hand behind Kaoru's head and pulled him down for a longer, heated kiss, stealing their breath. Hikaru flipped them without breaking their kisses, then pulling back he ran his fingers over Kaoru's kiss swollen lips.

"I'm glad that last night wasn't a dream…that you really do feel the same as I do…and that…" Kaoru stopped speaking and shook his head before burring his head in the crook of his brother's shoulders.

"Ne, Kaoru…look at me…" Hikaru prompted softly.

He slowly brought up his head and looked into Hikaru's smiling eyes that had clearly stated that this was no dream and that he loved him whole heartedly. Hikaru moved a placed a small peck on Kaoru's nose before moving to his lips once more.

"I love it when we kiss…" Kaoru whispered as their lips pulled apart. The elder twin chuckled softly before getting a pout from Kaoru, "I was serious,"

"I know." Hikaru replied smiling. "Kaoru, what time to you have to get to school? You have to meet with your group members today right?"

"Around 11 or so," Kaoru said with distain glancing away. Hikaru tilted his head to the side and looked at him curiously raising his eye brows. Kaoru looked back at him and sighed, "I'm not so into this whole thing not to mention this is really some twisted competition between Tamaki and Kyouya."

"That's true, but we also get a break from school until this thing is over so why not? Also we don't have to wear the uniform or any of the dress codes. It's been so long since I could wear my jewellery at school."

"Ahhh…So that's why you're so into this...there had to be underlying reason." Kaoru said muttering to himself as he stroked Hikaru's cheeks.

"Hm?"

"Nothing," Kaoru said leaning up to kiss Hikaru. "Anyways…I'm hungry."

"Oh?" Hikaru asked with a mischievous smile. "What are you hungry for?"

Chuckling Kaoru responded "Food, we skipped dinner last night. Although I am tempted by your offer…"

"Well we can play later." Hikaru said with a wink.

"Uh huh, come let's go." Kaoru said rising up and taking the covers off. With one last kiss they got up and made their way to the mansion kitchen.

After breakfast Hikaru left to meet up with his team and shortly after Kaoru left to meet with his. When he walked into the classroom he noticed that no one had arrived yet, he checked his watch. "I guess I'm early…"

He went over the desk near the window and sat down. Pulled out his music and a magazine and started reading. After 20 minutes the other members started filing into the classroom. Honey and Mori came in and spotted Kaoru. Honey looked at Mori with a smile and then went over to Kaoru.

"Good Morning Kaoru!" Honey said with a big smile as he approached his Kohai.

"Ah, Good morning Honey, Mori." Kaoru said returning the smile. Mori nodded his head in response to the greeting.

"Sooo Kaoru dear, you seem quite cheerful today…I'm going to assume that…hmm I don't know, you and Hikaru made up? " Honey checked around to see if any was listening in and then leaned over and whispered "Also, you and Hikaru are an item now right?"

"What?" Kaoru sputtered heat rising on his face. "What do you mean? I mean yeah we made up but…but…"

"Don't play dumb Kaoru," Honey said with the smile still in place. "I know and if that isn't proof then I don't know what is…it was just a matter of time, right Mori?"

"Un" Mori said in agreement.

"Uh..." Kaoru was rendered speechless. _Was I that obvious? Is that what he meant yesterday? Oh my god…what if it gets…the hickey! _ Kaoru hand flew to his neck as he tried to cover it as subtly as he could. _Damn it! My headphones must have pushed down my collar or something! _

When Kaoru went silent with his thoughts Honey and Mori glanced at one another. "Nee, Kaoru? Don't worry…we are happy for you… ok? Don't worry, I was just teasing, okay?" Honey said with a serious face to match his words.

"Ah...I…thank you." Kaoru said with a small smile. _He is so perceptive…it's quite unsettling. Then again he is older than us..._

"Ahh! That's better…now hopefully you won't be so…hmmm… mopey and down anymore…we like your smiling self the best,"

"Ummm…sorry." Kaoru said as he looked down in embarrassment.

Just then the door slid open and the room went silent. Kyouya walked with large rolled papers and everyone scattered into their respective seats.

"Good Morning." Kyouya said as he scanned the room, as he was looking he locked eyes with Kaoru. Kaoru gave him a knowing look followed with a smirk. Kyouya narrowed his eyes at him and turned to the rest of the class.

"Today's meeting will be the last and the day after tomorrow will be the event. I don't expect less than your very best performance. I expect a positive outcome." He simple said.

"YES!" The room yelled in unison.

"Ok, let's get on with today's agenda." Kyouya said with a rare grin.

* * *

><p><strong>Note #2: <strong>Also as to Kyouya and Tamaki if you want to know their background on their relationship check out my other stories - An Evening Together &amp; A Christmas to Remember<strong>**

**This was a short chapter, but there is one or two more chapter before a new Arc(?) Starts and it will start to get interesting fast! So please look forward to it. Review and Comment are welcomed (and needed *^*)**

**Until next time, Ja ne!**


	4. Revelations Part 1

**Hello! ヽ(;w;)ノ I'm back with a new chapter! This was a hard one to write, I changed it completely and now the story will be heading in a new direction. **

**I hope you enjoy this installment! Thank you (^_^)!**

**I must say Thank you to you all who have reviewed this story! You guys make my day! (^^)**

**Once again this was un bete'd so there might be mistakes here and there...gomen :(**

****Disclamiers: Do not own or will ever own Ouran~ Just letting my fantasy play with the boys for a while~ ****

* * *

><p><strong><em>Last Chapter <em>**

_"Ahh! That's better…now hopefully you won't be so…hmmm… mopey and down anymore…we like your smiling self the best,"_

_"Ummm…sorry." Kaoru said as he looked down in embarrassment._

_Just then the door slid open and the room went silent. Kyouya walked with large rolled papers and everyone scattered into their respective seats._

_"Good Morning." Kyouya said as he scanned the room. As he was looking he locked eyes with Kaoru. Kaoru gave him a knowing look followed with a smirk. Kyouya narrowed his eyes at him and turned to the rest of the class._

* * *

><p>As Kaoru left the class room and exited he let out a sigh. Today's meeting had been intense with the preparations and training. He was tired and sore and just wanted to go home with his brother. Hikaru was constantly on his mind today. That wasn't too different, but it was the fact that <em>a lot<em> of _daydreaming _had occurred and some of the things his imagination conjured weren't exactly PG. He was already blushing from just thinking about it. "I wonder when is Hikaru done today…I forgot to ask him." Kaoru said to himself. He pulled out his phone and after a moment of debating he called Hikaru. After two rings Hikaru picked up.

"Kaoru!"

"Hey, just calling to see if you guys are done yet." Kaoru said. _It's been a while since I heard his voice today…_

"We'll be finished soon, in about 15 minutes. Are you guys done?"

"Yeah, we finished just a little while ago."

"Wow…Kyouya is as efficient as ever…with Milord things tend to get dragged out."

Chuckling Kaoru responded "I can imagine, well I will wait for you, the driver will be coming shortly…I will see you soon."

"Un, see you in a bit."

Kaoru hanged up just as their limo came up to the school gates. After entering and instructing the driver to wait he sat down and relaxed into the seats. _Ah I think I should tell Hikaru about Kyouya's reaction today…but maybe he might think that I'm having all the fun. _Kaoru chuckled to himself. He pulled out his mp3 and just let the music take him.

After a little a while he was brought out by the door sound of the limo opening and closing. Removing his head phone he turned to greet Hikaru. Leaning over Hikaru took his hand placed behind Kaoru's head pulling him in for a kiss. It was light, but with passion. Slowly pulling apart Hikaru whispered. "Hey."

Kaoru moved over until he was sitting on Hikaru's lap, he wrapped his hands around Hikaru's neck. "I missed you." He said as he kissed him. Hikaru took his arms and wrapped them around Kaoru's waist pulling him closer, holding him tightly.

"Missed you too, this is nice it's been years since we been like this…this close…" Hikaru said quietly.

"Thinking the same," Kaoru said he rested his head on Hikaru shoulder. "How are you?"

"Hmm…I'm good but tried as hell, you don't want to know what Milord made us go through…but Haruhi was able to get us out of the worst ones,"

"Ah, yes she is one of the few people who can control him." Kaoru said laughing. _Other then Kyouya…_

"You?"

"Tired as well…I'm glad that tomorrow we get a day off…I can't wait till it's over…although I will miss seeing you dress like this…" Kaoru said as he took one of Hikaru necklaces into his hand playing with the pendant.

"You like it? I didn't know," Hikaru asked a little surprised and embarrassed. "You never really said anything…so I thought maybe you didn't…" Over the years his style had greatly changed. It was leaning more to the edgy side, and Hikaru had also gotten into making accessories and designing. Their mother had rubbed off on him. Now whenever he could he would sport some of his hand made accessories. Kaoru had more of laid back style going. It wasn't a big thing for them, as they grew they each had gotten different interests and hobbies.

Blushing Kaoru said "Well…I didn't say it because…I might have ended up saying other things as well," _such as how I thought you were beautiful…_

"Ahh…like what?" Hikaru prompted teasing.

"…you know…" Kaoru muttered as he glanced away.

Hikaru kissed him on the lips and when they pulled apart he said "I know what you meant. Oh before I forgot…I want to show you something, I was called in for something, um…remember when I got job designing outfits for an exclusive club?"

"Yeah I remember… you were doing a woman's line right?"

"Umm…you're sort of right… you will know more soon," Hikaru continued his cheeks reddening.

"Eh?" Kaoru said as he noticed his twin blushing. _I'm sort of right? If it's not a woman's line exactly, then it has to be related to men...but it was woman who I saw talking to him that day…_

"Tomorrow," Hikaru said again as he glanced away blushing.

Kaoru just smiled as he shook his head, "Ok"

"Are you hungry?" Hikaru asked after a moment.

"Ah, now that I think about it I haven't eaten since breakfast," Kaoru said burrowing his head into Hikaru's shoulder.

"I haven't either, so dinner first it is,"

"Un," Kaoru responded smiling.

"Why does it feel like it's been a while since we ate together?" Hikaru asked as they made their way to the bedroom.

"Well, that's because we didn't," Kaoru said yawning.

"Well that will be changing from now on," He said as he caught up to Kaoru and wrapped his arms round his neck from the back.

"Hey!" Kaoru cried out in surprise as he felt the sudden weight. "You're too heavy you know?"

"Hmmm? Really, you were not complaining last night?" Hikaru whispered huskily into his ear causing shivers to travel down his twin's body, he didn't fail to miss the blush either.

"S-stop it…"

"Hmm for now…" Hikaru said letting up on the teasing. Kaoru was always the shyer and reserved one so it was always fun to tease him as he had the cutest reactions.

Once they reached their bedroom Hikaru flopped on the bed, giving a huge sigh of relief, "No school tomorrow! Got work but no school!" he said with closed eyes and a big grin.

Kaoru glanced at him as he went to change into is sleep wear and laughed softly. He understood exactly how is older brother was feeling, it had been a long, long week and it will be nice to take a break…even if it will be only for a day. He walked over and sat beside him causing Hikaru to open his eyes, they stared at one another until Kaoru broke the stare by glancing down at Hikaru's lips and then glancing back at his eyes. He slowly leaned in, placing his hands on the either side of Hikaru. As leaned in Hikaru's hand moved until his fingers were in his twin's soft locks and pulled him down. Their lips met softly, the kiss was light, sweet, and gentle. They slowly pulled apart and they met once more. Kaoru moved so that he was hovering above his brother as he deepened the kiss. Hikaru slipped his other hand underneath his twin's shirt and stroked his back causing Kaoru to moan and giving him the opening to take over the kiss. He grasped Kaoru's lower lip with his teeth gently nibbling on them drawing moans from his lover, as he did this he slowly moved his hand lower and lower until it reached the waist band of his pants. He pulled from the kiss causing a whimper to fall from Kaoru's lips at the loss contact; he gave one more peck on the lips before reversing their positions.

Kaoru let out a surprised yelp as he was flipped, "H-hikaru-," He didn't have time to finish as lips was once more captured in a need filled kiss. Hikaru's lips moved to pry his brother's open and he was given what he wanted as he slipped his tongue into Kaoru's moist cavern. Kaoru's tongue met his and they briefly fought for dominance before Kaoru gave in, he tangled his fingers into his lover's hair and pulled him closer deepening the kiss further. They tasted one another, exploring everywhere, leaving no area untouched. Air soon became necessary and they broke apart, both flushed and panting trying to get some air.

"Enjoy kissing you so much," Hikaru huskily said. Kaoru slowly nodded as their lips met in another long kiss.

Hikaru sat up a bit and grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head and tossed to the side, once he did this Kaoru eyes raked over his older brother's body. He took in the delightful site, his twin's had a lean build, beautiful flawless skin, and the only word to describe it was perfection. He ran his fingers run across his older brother's body gently, he noticed that Hikaru was learning into the touches and smirked at that. He took his fingers and ran them across the aroused nubs, stroking them sending shivers and causing a hiss to leave Hikaru's lips.

"So sensitive, nice," Kaoru whispered as he sat up and wrapped his arms around his brother and pulled him down for a kiss. "I wanted you like this for so long, to feel you, to see you like this,"

Hikaru smirked as he thought that his little brother was getting a little bold, he pressed his body onto Kaoru causing him to gasp as their arousal met. Hikaru grinded his hips once more this time a long moan from Kaoru, "Ah-, Hikaru! Ah"

"Hmm?" Hikaru responded teasingly not letting up. Glancing down at his brother who was flushed, with a sheen of sweat covering him he knew he was feeling it and enjoying it.

"Hika, I want you, I want you to touch me…" Kaoru whispered his face growing even warmer.

"Hmmm as you wish," Hikaru said as he proceeded to remove Kaoru's shirt, once that was out of the way he latched onto his nipple and began licking and sucking. Kaoru was feeling an intense amount of pleasure from Hikaru, "Ah, Hika, Nhnnn so good."

Hearing his brother voicing out the pleasure he was feeling was spurring him on as he switched to the other nipple and began giving it the same treatment. He took his hand and slowly slid down his lover's body until he reached Kaoru's groin and gently placed his hand over it and started to rub the hard arousal.

Kaoru was caught off guard as he felt his brother's hand at his groin, he let out a loud moan and arched into the touch wanting more contact which Hikaru gladly gave as he started to rub and fist his cock through his pants. His breaths started to get shallower as he felt his orgasm coming already. "Hika, Close-"

He was cut off by Hikaru who said "Not yet my dear little brother, I'm not done with you yet tonight…" He stopped his motions causing a sound of disappointment to come from his brother, smirking he moved up until he was face to face with his brother who had his eyes shut, "Ka –chan, look at me," The moment the words left his mouth Kaoru opened his a eyes and glanced at him through heavy lidded lust coated eyes.

"I want to try something…" Hikaru said as he leaned and kissed his brother. "Ready?" He said once they pulled apart. Kaoru shook his head in a yes as Hikaru proceeded to kiss his neck and descended down littering his body with sweet, gentle butterfly kisses. "Can't wait to taste you…"

Once Hikaru reached Kaoru's groin, it dawned on Kaoru what his brother was planning on doing. Hikaru glanced up and locking eyes asking the question that wasn't said aloud.

"Yes,"

The three letter word that Hikaru hoped to hear were spoken, he grasped Kaoru's waist band and pulled the pants and boxers down in one move, freeing his already hard leaking cock. He gripped it giving it a hard slow stroke causing a hiss to escape from Kaoru lips. Hikaru smirked and he repeated the same action, getting the same response but louder. His sadistic side came out a little and he decided to tease his brother a little. He removed his hand and moved up licking and sucking at his lover's hip bones eliciting various moans and mewls. He moved to the insides of his thigh showing with it kisses and nips "Hi-Hikaru…stop teasing…" Kaoru whined as he started to move so he could get more contact on his neglected member. Hikaru chuckled softly and complied, he took went down and gave a long lick from the base to the tip and was rewarded with a gasp from his twin. He smiled as went back down repeating the actions.

"O-oh! Hikaru…oh god!" Kaoru gasped as his head went back. He was unprepared for what was happening, in all his fantasies and dreams he never expected to feel this level of pleasure. His fantasies never came close to reality.

Hikaru glanced up and saw his brother panting; eyes screwed shut, "Open your eyes, Kaoru," he said softly. "Watch."

Kaoru open his eyes and glanced down at his brother. Hikaru only gave a smirk before placing his hands on his hips and taking him fully into his mouth. Hikaru started to bob his head up and down, swirling tongue around the shaft.

Moan after moan tore from Kaoru lips, his fingers entangled into Hikaru's locks gripping it as his pleasure increased. He started to buck into his brother mouth further but was held down by the hands at his hips. He felt the heat coiling in his lower abdomen. "Hika…so close…going to come…"

Hikaru also felt that his brother was close and started to hum letting the vibration pleasure his twin further. He also felt Kaoru pulling at his hair trying to warn him. After one more hard suck on his brother cock he felt Kaoru's cum.

Kaoru's back arched as he came spilling into his brother mouth and load scream ripping from his lip.

Hikaru took it all only letting a few spill down at the corners of his mouth. He let the softening member go with a 'pop'. Wiping the corners of his mouth he grinned as he said, "How was it?"

Expecting an answer he was instead pulled down unto his brother and into a long, deep kiss. When they pulled apart he said "It-it was…nothing I ever imagined…nothing came close to the real thing…"

Stroking his cheek Hikaru asked, "Oh? So you already had fantasies about this happening? With me?" This in turn cause Kaoru flushed face to get even warmer.

"Yeah…" He quietly whispered.

Hikaru laughed and moved further up Kaoru's body causing his member to press into his thighs and reminding them both that there was still a problem to be taken care of.

"My turn," Kaoru said as he started to push Hikaru back and sit up.

"Don't worry…I'll take care of it,"

"No…let me" Kaoru said as he reached for Hikaru cock. Hikaru gently grabbed his hand stopping him. So Kaoru won't misunderstand he took his hand kissed it. "Thanks my dear, but you will repay me…in more than one way," he said as he squeezed Kaoru ass for emphasis.

"Ah…" Kaoru blushed as he realized what his brother meant. _Sex…oh my…SEX!_

Hikaru pulled him in for a kiss disrupting his thoughts; he ran his tongue over his lips seeking entrance which was readily given. Hikaru pushed Kaoru back down on the bed and moved on top of him without breaking their kiss. After a few moments air became important again and they broke apart. Hikaru pulled back and locked eyes with Kaoru he gave a mischievous grin before starting to stroke his own cock. Kaoru now was on full attention as he watched his brother.

"Like what you see?" Hikaru grunted as he continued to stroke himself. He had been on the edge for a while and it didn't take long for him to cum. He soon stiffened and came with a grunt splashing semen over his lover and himself. Kaoru grabbed him and pulled him down for a deep long kiss wrapping his legs around him.

Hikaru pulled the comforter over them as they got comfortable in their bed. Kaoru snuggled closer as Hikaru arms wrapped themselves around his frame pulling him closer. He closed his eyes let out a contented sigh, he felt so comfortable and safe in his brother's embrace, surrounded by his scent and his warmth, this was natural to him, and it felt right despite what society thought about their relationship he knew that this was right. How can something that makes you feel like this be wrong? Something that makes you feel so compete and happy?

"Hmm? Kaoru, what's on your mind?" Hikaru asked. He had a feeling what his brother might be pounding about but it was better to ask to make sure.

Kaoru snapped of his revere and met Hikaru's eyes, he didn't want to worry him but at the same time he knew he couldn't or rather he shouldn't keep his feelings bottled up. "I was thinking about norms and what is right and wrong… society, things along that line."

"Ah, I had a feeling…." Hikaru whispered as he pressed his lips to Kaoru's, "There is nothing we can do about that but we can't let such things get in the way of our happiness, we aren't hurting anyone with our love ne?"

Kaoru shook his head in agreement and smiled as closed the small gap between them, "You're right. Oh tomorrow, I'm still curious about where you will taking me and what you will be showing me,"

"Ah, tomorrow…or rather later today, I will just say you _might _learn something new…" Hikaru mysteriously said causing Kaoru to pout and in turn is older brother to laugh upon noticing.

_Learn something new…about what? Hikaru? His job? Or both…?_

Yawning Kaoru said, "Fine, fine…I will just wait…goodnight."

But before he could he hear Hikaru's response sleep had taken over.

"Kaoru…Kaoru, wake up!" Hikaru called as he gently shook his brother. "Come on, we're going to be late…"

"Hikaru? Wha…" Kaoru mumbled.

"Wake up Ka-chan, we have to get going…or we'll end up late for an important meeting"

"Meeting? At this time?" Kaoru asked fully awake now.

"Yes, yes, now get to the washroom and get dressed…" Hikaru said. He learned down and gave a quick peck before getting up from the bed and heading into their closest.

"Ah, ok…" Kaoru said as a blush crept across his face. "Already, just a kiss and my heart is racing, my face is hot…"

Lifting the covers off and making his way to the bathroom he suddenly stopped as a thought hit him, "Wait…was he wearing makeup?" He said as he spun around to look at Hikaru, but at that moment all he could hear was Hikaru humming from their walk-in closet. "No…it must have been the light or something." he said shaking his head.

Once he was out he called out to Hikaru, but he was met with silence, "Hmmm, he must have went downstairs..."

As he headed to the closet he saw bags with tags on them, he crouched down to look at them, "These must be the clothes he's taking to the clients today…,"

"Correct, little brother,"

Kaoru turned to the direction of his brother's voice but was met with an unexpected sight. It was Hikaru, but what a female version of him would have looked like leaning against the entrance of their closet.

"H-Hikaru?"He was at a lost. "What is going on? W-why are you dressed like that?"

Hikaru walked over with throwing his long red-brown locks behind him with his black coloured nails. Kaoru took the sight in, his mouth a gap. His brother stood in a black blazer, with a red blouse, black skinny jeans, and finally with knee high boots. In simple words he was in a woman's outfit…and he was beautiful.

"So I wasn't imaging things when I saw you earlier with makeup, but why?" He said as he got up.

"You will figure out soon enough my dear; let's say it has to do with where we will be going today," Hikaru said with a smirk as he gently gripped his brother's chin pulling him in for a chaste kiss. "Get ready…seeing you like this makes me want drag you to bed." he continued hungrily raking his eyes over Kaoru's body.

Upon hearing his brother's words and feeling his heated gaze his faced coloured as remembered that he was just in his bath towel.

"Y-you have some explaining do Hikaru!" Kaoru yelled as he dashed further into their walk-in closet to dress.

Softly chuckling Hikaru replied "All in due time, my dear,"

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? Please drop a review...so grateful for them ^^ I can now say that it will not take as long for the next chapter because I started on it! And...no school! (Banzai!) <strong>


	5. Revelations Part 2

**First thing – I'm sooo sorry that it took this long to put up the next chapter. Major writer's block but with advice from good friends I was able to get back on track. **

**Thank you so much for the reviews! I appreciate them (^.^) Makes my day, always! **

**As usual, this wasn't beta'd so there might be mistakes here and there, gomen (._.')**

**Please enjoy this and feed back is welcome with open arms! Flames...you can keep them to your selves ('×´)**

**Disclaimers****: Do not own or will ever own Ouran~ Just letting my fantasy play with the boys for a while~ (^ε^)**

**Now on with the story - :D**

* * *

><p>There was a comfortable silence as they sat next to each other in the limo. While they headed to their destination Kaoru kept sneaking glances at his brother.<em> It was Hikaru yet it wasn't. When did he get so good at apply makeup like that? He is just as good as those makeup artist mother works with! His hair too! Where did he get those extensions from? How did he put them on?<em> More and more questions were filling his head but none more then _why_. Hikaru noticing from the start had first decided that he will let him ask if he wanted to but since it didn't seem like it was going to happen, he decided that he had to make the first move.

"Kaoru, you've been looking at me since we got into the car . . . . we both know what you want to ask . . . so?" Hikaru stated with a smirk glancing at his brother.

"W-Why? I didn't know you cross-dressed . . . I don't think I saw you dress up like a woman voluntarily before, well… unless we had to for a prank or if it was for the Host Club," Kaoru quietly said blushing.

". . . .I enjoy it. . . I don't know why but I like it." He paused, "And you can say that it's one more way that I can express myself." He continued turning towards the window.

Kaoru knew despite that how strong his brother was and how he tried to make light of this confession he knew that Hikaru was worried, even scared of what he will think of him. "Hey. . . Hikaru?"

Kaoru moved closer and grasped Hikaru's chin pulling him until they were facing each other. Just as Kaoru suspected his brother was blushing, worry lacing his features, "You know that I don't think less of you or anything right? I was just surprised. . . .also a little sad that I didn't know . . . "

"I was worried about what you would think so I kept it a secret. I knew that you would find out sooner or later, I'm glad that I could tell you . . ." Hikaru said with a small smile. He

Kaoru smiled back leaning in until their lips were inches apart and said, "You know…you really caught me off guard this morning. You looked so beautiful . . ." He closed in the gap and pressed his lips to Hikaru's.

Hikaru returned the kiss, threading his fingers into Kaoru's auburn locks deepening the kiss. A few moments later they pulled apart, "Hey, I think there are some interesting things we can do, you know? Hmmm, yes I want to take you while I'm in drag one day" Hikaru said with a grin.

"Ehhh!?" Kaoru blushing furiously at his brother's words thought to himself…_Sex…while he is in drag….oh god…my heart is racing just thinking about it…I didn't know that such a suggestion will turn me on…_

"Hmm? Thinking about it?" Hikaru simply said observing all the emotion playing across Kaoru face. He was always the one who would get easily embarrassed out of the two of them. And by looking at that flushed face before him it was clear that he was thinking about what he had just said.

"A-ah," Kaoru glanced back at his brother and just gave a sheepish smile and nodded while his face grew warmer. "Yeah. . . Yeah I was. . . " he answered in defeat. What was the point of even denying it, when he knew Hikaru saw right through him?

Before Hikaru could tease his brother the car stopped and the door opened signalling they had arrived at their destination.

"Let's go, you will be in for an interesting day," Hikaru said with a big smile as he stepped out of the car and offered his hand to his brother.

"Looking forward to it then," Kaoru replied taking his twin's hand making his way out of the limo.

"H-Hikaru! This! This is a CLUB!? " Kaoru whispered loudly looking around their surroundings. They were in a high class club with the lights dimmed; a large area was the bar with what seemed like every liquor known to man was there, and a dance floor. Kaoru glanced up and saw that there was another floor which seemed to have a number of rooms each with a curtain as a door.

"Hikaru, why would you have business with a club? No wait. Since when did you start clubbing?" Hikaru was looking around the area. He was surprised at how Kaoru was acting but since this was his first time coming inside one he couldn't blame him. He was just curious at seeing how Kaoru would react when he learned what type of club it was. He was glad that it was closed and it saved him from possibly y driving his brother into shock if he saw what actually went on here.

"You will see." Hikaru simply responded. "And I don't go clubbing. Here strictly for business -"

Hikaru was cut short by a loud gasp; both looked up to the source of the sound and saw a woman on the upper floor looking down at them with a huge grin. "Hello Hikaru, Kaoru. Sorry to keep you guys waiting! I will be down in a second."

"Don't worry about it Helena, we just arrived." Hikaru yelled up. Turning to Kaoru he said, "She is the owner of this club. She wanted new outfits designed for her employees and came to me."

"That's why you had these suit cases with you." Kaoru said looking next to him. _Those nights I saw him with sketch pads and notebooks . . . he must have been working on them. _

"Hikaru!" Helena said approaching them, "How have you been my darling?" She had to be one of the most beautiful women Kaoru had every laid eyes on. He who wasn't interested in women was totally taken in by this woman. She was tall, had a figure most would kill for, and a face that can rival women of the women you see in the entertainment industry. Taking a second closer look at her he noticed that she looked Japanese but at the same time she didn't. Taking her name into account he decided she must mixed.

"I'm doing well, Thank you. You look as stunning as ever." Hikaru complimented winking.

"Oh my, thank you." Helena replied giggling, "But sadly no match for you," She added giving Hikaru a once over. "Perfect as always, whether dressing like a man or women. A little sadden that you are not interested in working here."

With a bright smile Hikaru said, "Sorry, but there are other things that I must focus on. Thank you though for the offer." Kaoru was watching the exchange between them and felt like he had seen this woman somewhere before but couldn't quite figure it out. Soon the chatting stop and he saw them both looking at him.

"You are Kaoru. I heard so much about you from your brother. It's nice to finally meet you. I'm Helena and I'm the owner of Club Ecstasy" Helena said smiling as she reached out her hand. Kaoru nodded and took her hand saying, "It's nice to meet you."

"Your brother is absolutely amazing. I'm lucky to be working with him. I have been a fan of your mother's work for many years and to see young Hitachiin's work on the runway that day blew me away. I had to meet him."

"You are being too nice; I pale in comparison to my mother. I have still have ways to go." Hikaru said with a small blush forming on his cheeks.

Kaoru softly chuckled. Seeing Hikaru embarrassed like this was quite cute. He never knew that his brother was that popular, that people where approaching him for business. He was happy for him, he was pursuing his dreams. He was also into fashion but he preferred to stay behind the scenes. His brother though, from what he was witnessing now was making his mark in the fashion world.

"Why we came over, I brought the final designs there are two dresses, each for your main girls." Hikaru said as he gestured to the suitcase beside him. "Sadly, we have to get going Helena. It was wonderful seeing you again, and a pleasure doing business."

"Of course! Of course! I'm sorry to have kept you; it was great meeting you Kaoru." Helena said giving Kaoru a quick a hug, then Hikaru. "Please drop by again soon! You guys are _VIP_ here."

They said their goodbyes and made their way out. Once out they made their way back to the waiting Limo. Hikaru told the driver they will notify him when they decide where to go next, and put up the dividing screen up. The brothers sat facing one another until Hikaru motioned for Kaoru to come over, patting the space beside him on the leather seat. Kaoru moved to the spot and before he knew what was happening Hikaru wrapped his arms around him pulling him in for a hug, burring his face in Kaoru's shoulder as he let out a long sigh. Kaoru was taken aback by Hikaru's sudden behavior. Returning the hug he asked gently, "Is everything ok, Hikaru?" He started to stoke Hikaru's head trying to sooth him. _His hair is long right now_.

Hikaru simply nodded and after a few moments said, "I'm just glad that everything worked out. That you don't find me disgusting and accept me."

_He is good at hiding his feelings, better than me. I didn't know he was still so worried about what I would think._ "Ne? Hikaru?"

"Yes." A muffled reply came back.

"Look at me."

Hikaru lifted his head up slowly until he was face to face with his brother. The worry was clearly etched into his face. "Now listen carefully, I will say this one more time. I was only caught off guard; I admire you for being able to be who you are. Going after you dreams and doing what you love best. Even if you like to cross dress that would never bother me, turn me off, or make me think of you any less."

"So get a clue already, I love you, all of you."

"Love you too, always did." Hikaru said before crushing his lips unto Kaoru's. They kissed for long breathless minutes; Kaoru soon started moaning in to the kisses taking Hikaru's face into his hands pulling him closer deepening the kisses.

Smirked into the kiss briefly before taking over once more, after a few more moments they pulled apart both breathless, panting, and flushed. They both were gazing into each other's desire laden eyes as they caught their breaths.

"Hey, do want to go home? I really want you, _like now_." Hikaru said in a husky lust coated voice which went right to his brother's groin.

Kaoru could only nod as his brother took his hand in his while he called the diver telling him to take them back home.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all enjoyed it! Finally~Lemons in the next chapter. ;D <strong>


End file.
